1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to shared access RF networks.
2. Background
In conventional shared access communication networks, such as a hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) network, a bidirectional communication path is maintained between a network headend and each remote point in the network. The communication path simultaneously carries broadband radio frequency (RF) signals in two directions on the same medium by dividing the frequency spectrum of the bidirectional communication path. Frequency division multiplexing (FDM) allows two or more simultaneous and continuous channels to be derived from a shared access transmission medium. FDM assigns separate portions of the available frequency spectrum to the “downstream” or “forward path” direction from a headend signal source to a plurality of remote points, and a second frequency range for carrying signals in the “upstream” or “return path” direction from each remote point to the headend.
For example, a conventional cable modem system provides a point-to-multipoint topology for supporting data communication between a cable modem termination system (CMTS) at a cable headend and multiple cable modems (CM) at the customer premises. In such systems, information is broadcast on downstream channels from the CMTS to the cable modems as a continuous transmitted signal in accordance with a time division multiplexing (TDM) technique. In contrast, information is transmitted upstream from each of the cable modems to the CMTS on the upstream channels as short burst signals in accordance with a time domain multiple access (TDMA) technique. The upstream transmission of data from the cable modems is managed by the CMTS, which allots to each cable modem specific slots of time within which to transfer data.
Conventional cable modem systems utilize DOCSIS-compliant equipment and protocols to carry out the transfer of data packets between multiple cable modems and a CMTS. The term DOCSIS (Data Over Cable System Interface Specification) generally refers to a group of specifications published by CableLabs that define industry standards for cable headend and cable modem equipment. In part, DOCSIS sets forth requirements and objectives for various aspects of cable modem systems including operations support systems, management, data interfaces, as well as network layer, data link layer, and physical layer transport for data over cable systems. The most current version of the DOCSIS specification is DOCSIS 1.1, with DOCSIS 2.0 being the next planned version. In DOCSIS 2.0, advanced physical layer technology is added for which some of the benefits include more robust operation in impaired RF upstream channels.
One technical challenge in operating a network having a bidirectional communication path on a shared medium between the headend and each remote point is maintaining network integrity for signals transmitted in the forward path and return path directions. Noise and other undesirable energy originating at one remote point or at any point along the return path from that remote point can impair network communications for all remote points in the network. Similarly, where noise and undesirable energy from one remote point is combined with noise and or other RF impairments from other remote points in the network, network communications are impaired.
RF impairments occur in many forms including, but not limited to, impulse and/or burst noise, common path distortion, and ingress such as interference from radio communication and navigation signals. Impulse noise or burst noise consists of high-power, short-duration energy pulses. The high-power energy pulse results in a significant increase in the noise floor while the short duration results in an elusive disruption whose source or entry point into the network is difficult to pinpoint.
Ingress is unwanted energy that enters a communication path from a source external to the communication path. Ingress often comprises radio and/or navigational communication signals propagated over the air that enter a weak point in a wireline network, although it may also comprise impulse and/or burst noise that is similarly propagated over the air to enter the network at a weak point. Weak points in the network often occur where there is a shield discontinuity, improperly grounded electrical device, or a faulty connector at or near a remote point. When radio frequency carriers from shortwave radio, citizen's band radio, or other broadcast sources enter the network at these weak points, they cause interference peaks at specific carrier frequencies in the communication path.
Common path distortion is the result of second and higher order mixing products from the downstream channel that couple to the upstream channel and occur when physical electro-mechanical connectors corrode and oxidize creating point contact diodes. The effect of these diodes in the return path is additional interference that is generally narrowband at fixed frequencies spaced at regular 6 MHz intervals in the frequency spectrum.
Conventional mitigation techniques often adapt the signal via filtering, interleaving, coding, or spread-spectrum so that the capacity of the entire network is reduced to compensate for the interference. In addition, the adaptation of ingress filters may be complicated or corrupted by the presence of burst noise during the adaptation cycle. Similarly, system adaptation for periodic burst noise interference may be complicated or corrupted by an ingress talk spurt.
Furthermore, existing adaptations perform adaptation in a “blind” manner, in that the interference is not actually characterized. Rather, the adaptation is gradually increased in robustness until errors caused by the interference are eliminated. Because these adaptations often are performed only at the physical layer, the ability of a system manager operating at the link layer to characterize the status of the plant is greatly diminished. Further, there is no capability to intelligently choose which adaptation mechanism to use and how often to update the adaptation parameters. This results in less efficiency. What is needed, then, is a system and method to detect and characterize interference on a communications channel so that only necessary adaptation techniques are applied, and then in a manner that optimizes network efficiency for the required level of robustness.